With All My Heart
by Romanticdude
Summary: What happens when Sakura finds out who she love? My second story like this, othe one is not on here, so be gentle, but PLEASE review!


Sakura lay on her bed, looking up at her cieling.

She was lonly and now that Sasuke ran away, and Naruto was on missions, she had no one to love. No one to hold, no one to charish!

She looked over to the picture on the nightstand of the Rookie Nine. One particular person caught her eye. Someone she'd recently been crushing on, Hyuuga Hinata.

She didnt know where the feelings came form, but she decided to teast them!

She picked up her cell phone and called the Hyuuga Residence. Neji answered and Sakura asked to speak to Hinata.

_"H-Hello?" _Hinata's timid voice said over the phone

"Hey Hina, it's me, Sakura, you think you can come over?" Sakura responded.

_"Y-Yes, I-I'll be right there."_ Hinata said and hung up the phone.

-xxx-

Sakura paced back and forth in front of her front door, wondering where the hell Hinata was. She'd called her and told her to be there a half an hour ago!

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"Yes" Hinata responded

Sakura swung the door open and pulled Hinata into the house. "Where the hell were you, goddamnit?!"

"At home" Hinata responded.

Sakura let her say the words before mashing her mouth to Hinata's.

Hinata was completely taken aback. Yet she didnt want Sakura to stop. Hinata also wanted Sakura to keep going so she slid her tongue past her lips and into Sakura's mouth.

Sakura willingly accepted Hinata's tongue, sliding her own up and down it, recieving a moan from Hinata. Sakura knew Hinata wanted more, so she gave it to her. She slowly slid her hand down Hinata's pants, and felt that she wasnt wearing any underwear.

So as a fire in her stomach began to become white hot, she began to rub Hinata wet pussy.

Hinata moaned into Sakura's mouth, almost biting Sakura's tongue.

"Sakura, hun..." Hinata began, then moaned.

Sakura read her mind and pulled her, kissing her again, up to her room.

She laid Hinata on the bed and took off her shirt, relizing she had no bra on, staring at her breasts.

"Did you forget to put underwear on this morning, or is that why you took so long to get here?" Sakura joked.

Hinata blushed. It WAS the reason it took her so long.

"I... I... I love you, Sakura!" Hinata practically screamed.

"You do?" Sakura asked, massaging Hinatas breasts.

Hinata's eyes slammed shut due to the pleasure she was recieving. "Mmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"Well guess what." Sakura smiled.

"W-W-What!" Hinata heaved.

"I love you, too!" Sakura said, lowering her mouth onto Hinata's right nipple.

Sakura continued her activities until she was pushed down onto the bed.

"Sakura, babe, it's not fair for you to have all the fun!" Hinata exclaimed and she pulled off the rest of their clothes, relizing Sakura wasnt wearing underwear either.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got ready for this." Hinata smiled before lower her head until it rested between Sakura's legs.

She bagan to lick Sakura's pussy, gently at first. Just barely touching Sakura's hole mand Sakura squeak and grab the sheets.

Hinata saw this and checked before going on. Sakura said it was OK, so Hinata began to suck on her clitoris, earning herself a sultry moan from Sakura.

Sakura felt something building and then had an explosive orgasm. She screamed, squirmed, moaned, and groaned until it waas over.

Hinata looked at Sakura, bathing in the afterglow of her orgasm, and was very pleased with herself. "Good, aint it?"

Sakura must've recovered quicky, because in response she flipped them over and said "Why dont you tell me?"

Sakura repeated Hinata's actions and lapped up all of Hianta's cum when she had an orgasm.

Sakura laid next to Hinata and smiled as Hinata panted and waited for the afterglow to wear off.

"So, did it feel good?" Sakura asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata panted. "Sakura, I love you."

"I love you, too, Hinata, with all my heart." Sakura responded as she wrapped an arm around Hinata and pulled her close.

Hinata kissed Sakura deeply on the lips. Sakura kissed back.

They shared another kiss then got under the blankets of Sakura's bed.

"So, you want to move in?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Yes!" Hinata got ontop of Sakura and kissed her, using her tongue to the best of her ability.

After the kiss ended Sakura smiled. "Good, ready for round two?"

"No, ready for this," Hinata said as she rolled her hips, causing Sakura's and her pussy to rub together.

They had an orgasm together before they lay next to eachother.

Sakura wrapped Hinata in a tight embrace again and Hinata kissed her again.

"I love you, Sakura," Hinata said.

"I love you, too Hinata." Sakura said "I love you, too"

They fell asleep in eachothers arms, happy for the fist time in a long time.


End file.
